mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kaizer-Kaze/MGE: World Setting (Community input is welcome)
'Unnamed World project'Edit ''MGE World guide by: Kaizer-Kaze How this came about and worksEdit Okay out of some need for consistancy in my creations I decided to undertake the creation of a full setting using the canon matterial presented by KC while adding to it to make the world more. but as I work on this I've come to think that this is a bit big for just me alone so I seek input from the community. This will work as such I ask that if you have any thing you'd like to add leave it in the comment section below. it will then be discussed in chat if its apropriate or not to add to the world but as this is my Idea I do hold the right of a final say, but all things will be considered and not just ignored unless its someone spaming the comment section. In the end this setting is free to be used by those that like it and whis to use it, you won't be required to ask me to use it. as for locations on fanon before someone asks me about those. they are considerd by me to be where thier creator has decided to place them on the map regaurdless of what land masses are marked on the map. The world as I see itEdit Thanks to the Q&A page on the wiki I know that we have Blackpowder, steam technology, and Magitek as part of the canon materail so I see the world as a bit of the Victorian Era in real life. this dosen't have to mean every one and their mom has to have a gun since at the same point that magic is still more advanced than these technologies. so think of it as that guns are common but still not advanced enough for modern guns or ammo to be possible. as for magitek think of something like what is shown in Final Fantasy 6 - 8. but do note that what the populace has access to is dramatically diffrent from what the Order or other millatary forces may have in magitek Items. As for mgaic itself I think that its common for people to know of magic but not every on in the world has magic or can use it. most people probly use thier mana to use magical Items. but not every one can use such items Im thinking a tired system that messures a persons mana. Things I already haveEdit Okay a few things I have already decided on about this setting *The world is like earth with 365 days to a year *there are 12 months and 7 days in a week (The days of the week are the same as normal, but the months should be diffrent) *The world has 3 moons that hang in the night sky. For now I'll be sticking to the canon areas I'll mostlikely post another blog if a new area appears in the canon, say a place like Africa or the Americas. (This is assuming that we all see the main continent as Europe).Though if enough peopel request it I will add more areas which like this will be made with comunity help. The timeline:Edit In recent days I took to reading one of my pathfinder PDFs and looking at the timeline That is given in it I was struck with new insparation for how to do the time line of the world. As of now the time line will change a bit in its scale and how it is to be done. First off the scale is now ''-3994 as the earliest event thought to have happened and 2615 as the year as present day. Next is whats with the last two numbers in these years, the world is suppose to match up some what with real life but since Im none to sure when MGE was offically published I just went with what I knew. Essentially the last two digits asr suppose to match up with RL The Ages that make up the timeline:Edit Im changeing these to mostly events that would have happened on the main continent, but things that happned on the Mist Continet or in Zipangu are also relavent. Each age should start on a major event and end on one but lots of smaller ones can and should happen between these points. (And I mean more signifagant that the rise or fall of a Demon Lord, try like major extinctions or things that would have a big impact on the world) Here are some examples of what an age entry should look like: *These are only examples to give an Idea not actual marks on the time line. Things That are neededEdit *The world needs a name (Can be done later) *The 12 months need names that differ from real life *countires/kingdoms need names *Seas and oceans need names Something I need to do personally:Edit *draw a new map for the world and post it Community Added thingsEdit (4/12 monts done 8 more to go) Questions to be answered about the worldEdit *Who is in charge? *Who has the bigest army? *Who has the most money and power? *Who maintains Law and Order? *How hard do the poor people have it? *How do people travle and how easy is it? *Why is everyone celebrating? *What do people do for a good time? *How weird dose it get around here? *How did this world come to be? *What is the nature of the Gods? *What is the source of magic? *What happens when you die? *What cycles or events define the calendar? *What do you see when you look up at the sky? *What constitutes cutting-edge Technologies? *Where do monsers come from? *Which is strongest: Magic ,Gods ,or Nature? *If I drop this of a balcony, what happens? Current area of work and notesEdit Currently I would like to get the timeline filled in and the above questions answered. Notes:Edit *This is in no way meant to limit anyone or change how they view MGE, It was something I started for me but feel that I should make open to the community. *If you have any personal concerns with the setting do Leave a message on my wall and I will try to adress it as best I can. *No you don't have to request permision to use this nor bo you have to say you used my setting after all you can make changes for your needs when you use it, just leave any info on blogs by me that are linked to this subjet as they are (Unless its spelling errors). *Info on each continent will be handled in its own blog as will some Items or other relavent things. Category:Blog posts